Omming the Om Nom Nommer
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Ayumu becomes one with the object of her affections... in perhaps the single most messed up way conceivable. [vore] [yes, seriously]


**Omming the Om Nom Nommer**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler_ voreshot

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: WTF am I doing. Am I ****_seriously_**** posting a vore thing over here? I mean, I know that ****_In a Dark Wood_**** was ****_based_**** on a vore thing, but this is _literally_ vore. Like, _textbook fetish shit_. **

**SO.**

**THE CONTENTS OF THIS WILL MOST DEFINITELY, BEYOND ANY SHADOW OF A DOUBT, BE DISTURBING OR OUTRIGHT GROTESQUE TO MOST READERS. UNLESS YOU ARE INTO VORE, OR OTHERWISE COMPLETELY INURED TO THE TERRIBLE THINGS THE INTERNET CAN PRODUCE, THEN READ NO FURTHER.**

**(this isn't even the worst I've done, but I am probably ****_seriously_**** pushing the envelope here, like what the crap, seriously)**

* * *

Ayumu Nishizawa whistled cheerfully to herself as she walked down the street. She had just gotten off of work at the Cafe, and now she was walking home with her crush and coworker, the perpetually impoverished indentured butler Hayate Ayasaki.

She was naturally giddy over this, though her bliss was slightly dampened by the fact that she was staying in the apartment where he lived, and so it could be taken as the two of them traveling together simply because they had the same destination, rather than anything more meaningful. But then she remembered that she was living under the same roof as her crush, and her giddiness redoubled with a vengeance.

Ayumu found herself suddenly giggling girlishly as she walked alongside Hayate, blushing faintly as she shot him a slightful playful look.

"It's a nice out tonight, isn't it, Hayate?" she chirped, smiling at the blue haired young man.

Hayate gave a start at the sound of her voice, seemingly coming out of a trance. He looked at her, his gaze not quite meeting her eyes – Ayumu could have sworn she even heard him gulp nervously before belatedly saying, "Yeah, it is..."

Ayumu frowned slightly, noticing quite easily that his heart was not in what he said. He sounded like he was only half speaking to her, and he looked distracted and lost in thought.

...As a matter of fact, now that Ayumu thought about it she realized that Hayate had been acting strangely all day. Usually he acted so bright and chipper when working, regardless of what kind of mood he was really in, but today he had seemed almost... sullen, and withdrawn. She knew things weren't exactly great for him, with his seemingly ever increasing pile of debt as well as the drama with his mistress's somewhat bleak financial situation, but Hayate just seemed... _tired_, today.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked him, somewhat hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder. The concern in her voice was three hundred percent genuine, as she looked up into her crush's deep, sky blue eyes.

Hayate gave a barely noticeable flinch at her touch, and Ayumu felt momentarily dismayed at his reaction. But then she saw the dusting of pink on his cheeks, and her heartbeat tripled.

_'Can it be...!?'_ her heart cried out, scarcely capable of coherent thought as her face grew red and ecchi-doki fantasies ran wild through her head. _'Does he actually... have I finally...? Are we really...!?'_

"Are... are you okay... Hayate-kun...?" she asked him again, with no small amount of trepidation as she felt her face burning up as hot as glowing red coals. Her hands were quaking, and she could not take her eyes off of his, even though he tried to avoid her gaze.

"...No..." Hayate weakly croaked, his voice cracking and barely above a whisper. He clenched the breast of his suit, the cloth bunching up in his hands. "I'm... I..."

He sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

"... I'm just so hungry..." Hayate moaned lowly, his hand moving down from his chest to his stomach. His belly growled audibly, as if on cue, and Ayumu blushed even more deeply. "It hurts..." he groaned weakly, "my stomach hurts..."

"Well," Ayumu said, somewhat disappointed as to the nature of Hayate's revelation but still not wanting to see him upset. "I see..." She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it thoughtfully. After a moment of that, she made up her mind and reached into one of her pockets to pull out a roll that had been wrapped up in a napkin.

"Here, take it," she told Hayate, shoving the pastry into his hands. She smiled brightly at him. "I was saving it for later," she said, "but it sounds like you need it more than I do... I'm sort of on a diet, anyways..." she added sheepishly.

Her tone then changed, and she gave Hayate a concerned look as he desperately scarfed down the roll.

"You should take better care of yourself, Hayate-kun..." Ayumu said earnestly. "If you're hungry, eat. You're a growing man, you know? It's not healthy to let yourself go hungry... I mean, I'd understand if it was a matter of budget, but there's plenty of food in the apartment."

Her expression grew sad.

"You never eat with the rest of us, you know..." she whispered worriedly. "In fact, I've never seen you eat at all..." She grabbed Hayate's sleeve and tugged on it. "Hayate-kun... I know things must be really hard for you, but there's no reason to starve yourself!"

Hayate had a strange expression on his face as Ayumu spoke, and he was clenching his hands over his rumbling belly. He looked like he was trying to restrain himself from doing something, as his eyes repeatedly darted over to the friendly girl walking beside him.

Suddenly, the butler stopped walking, Ayumu bumping into him before she could stop.

"Nishizawa-san..." he said slowly, tears in his eyes. "Thank you... you're right... So, please..." he said turning around and grabbing her by the shoulders, his eyes boring deep into hers. "Please let me eat you!" he exclaimed.

Ayumu turned beet red and her heart nearly stopped.

_'Does he mean...'_ she thought. _'Does he want to do this... and that...?'_

She was burning up at the idea of her crush wanting to have such relations with her, and for a moment it seemed she'd lost her voice. But finally, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Of course I will!" Ayumu said, though her face was practically _glowing_ crimson. "...I've already told you how much I like you, you know..." she added quietly.

Hayate smiled gratefully, and he pulled Ayumu into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Nishizawa-san," he said, eyes damp. "I... I hope you won't regret this..."

Ayumu, gathering up all of her courage, leaned up and planted a kiss on Hayate's lips.

"Don't worry, Hayate-kun," she told him. "I won't."

And then before she knew what was happening, Hayate had scooped her up in his arms and carried her off. He moved faster than Ayumu could have ever imagined, and when the world finally stopped spinning around her, she glanced at their surroundings to see that they were much different, now.

Ayumu looked around at the alley where they now were. It was dark and quiet, and there did not seem to be anyone around at all. It was also a fair deal more than just a little dirty, but then she supposed that was just the price you paid for privacy on a budget.

Under other circumstances, Ayumu might have wrinkled her nose or otherwise felt uncomfortable in such a gloomy and filthy location, but as it was she was too lost in perverted fantasies of Hayate making hot passionate love to her. She trusted him more than anyone else to take good care of her.

Of course, she was still incredibly nervous, this being her first time and all, but Ayumu was as ready for it as she would ever be.

"How do you want to do this, Hayate-kun...?" she asked her crush shyly, cheeks dusted red as fiddled with her fingers and stared intently at her toes.

Hayate smiled and, in a surprisingly commanding tone, he said, "Get undressed."

Ayumu's blush deepened at his words, but she readily obeyed, happy to do anything for her love. Her hands shook with nerves as she slowly discarded her clothes, one article at a time. At one point, the notion had hit her to turn it into a striptease for Hayate, but her trembling hands and mediocre coordination quickly shot that down.

Still, when she finally unhooked her bra and slipped off her panties, Ayumu could not help but make a slight show of it as she discarded the undergarments at her feet and took a slow step towards Hayate.

"Hayate-kun..." she murmured bashfully, cheeks pink. Her perky modest-sized breasts jiggled slight as she walked towards her crush, and her womanhood was hot and wet in anticipation. Her hands were held up and clasped before her as she stared soulfully into the butler's eyes. "...Hayate-kun... won't you... go next...?"

Hayate smiled, and he nodded. He didn't need to be naked for what he planned to do, but if that made Ayumu feel more comfortable with this then so be it.

Skillfully, sensually shrugging off his jacket, Hayate began to strip. He went slowly, teasing Ayumu with his slight glimpses of skin as he expertly put on a show for her – his way of giving her his thanks. It went on for several minutes, Ayumu visibly growing more and more excited with every passing second, but eventually it came to an end as he slid off his boxers to reveal his thick, light blue pubic hair and his large, erect penis.

Ayumu moaned happily as her eyes greedily drank in the sight of her crush's naked body, faithfully committing every last detail to memory. In particular, they lingered for several seconds on his intimidating, throbbing member.

Hayate smiled as he saw her stare, and he stepped forward. Idly, he wondered if they should have a little fun first, or just get right down to business?

He glanced at Nishizawa-san's lovely, naked body, so cute and enticing, and he felt himself harden a little more.

He knew immediately what he wanted to do.

Deciding that he wanted to savor this, Hayate wrapped his arms around Ayumu locked his lips with hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring it, and she accepted it readily, her own tongue putting up only a token resistance against his.

Ayumu moaned as her body melted into Hayate's, feeling warmer and more comfortable in his embrace than she ever had anywhere else in her life. She trailed her fingers down his back, feeling the firm, lean muscles beneath his skin tense up and relax beneath her hands.

She pressed herself into him, moving her mouth and tongue deeper into the kiss, her body melding into his. She took his member between her thighs and squeezed them together, and mashed her breasts against his chest, her erect nipples pressed tightly against his skin.

Hayate moaned, a bit of precum leaking from the head of his penis as Ayumu rubbed it between her soft, smooth thighs. He moved his hands down to cup her buttocks, squeezing and kneading as he pulled her more tightly against his body.

He tilted his penis slightly up, adjusting the angle so that the length of it that was sticking out past Ayumu's thighs brushed against her bottom, and he stretched her buttocks outward to envelop the head, squeezing them together before coming with a groan.

Ayumu smiled as she felt Hayate's seed splatter across her bottom, spreading from her crack to her cheeks. Hayate returned the smile, and started massaging his semen into Ayumu's ass like it was lotion. As he did this, he also removed his member, still erect, from between her thighs and pressed the tip against the entrance of her womanhood.

He made passionate, furious love to her, pumping in and out of her with almost frightening zeal. He caressed and massaged every inch of her, and filled her up with his seed. He covered her with his semen, lovingly rubbing it into every inch of her skin. He also tasted her all over, many times, savoring her exquisite flavor. By the time he was finished playing with her, Ayumu was barely coherent, lying there on the ground before him.

He'd had fun playing with her, pleasuring her beyond what she could have imagined in her wildest dreams, but he could no longer ignore his hunger, nor postpone what they had come here for in the first place. He was ever so grateful to Ayumu for her selfless offer, and he would make certain to savor her for as long as possible.

Eventually, after considering it for a bit, Hayate decided to just swallow Nishizawa whole. It had been a while since he'd a live, whole girl in his belly, and he missed that sensation. While chewing his food might help with digestion, there was nothing quite like having somebody squirming around in his gut and trying desperately to get out.

So he bent down before Ayumu and grabbed her feet, causing the exhausted girl to look up at him and smile. Hayate reciprocated it, and told her, "Thanks for the meal, Nishizawa-san,"

Ayumu giggled, and was about to tease Hayate for his silly comment when he lifted her feet up to his mouth and _stuck them in_, somehow managing to easily fit both feet into his mouth. Her eyes widened, a hint of fear in them, as she felt Hayate run his tongue over her feet and between her toes, thoroughly tasting them and coating them with saliva even as he grabbed Nishizawa's calves and pull her shins past his lips, pushing her toes to the back of his throat.

"Ha...Hayate-kun..." Ayumu whimpered, a hint of panic in her tone. "Wha-what are you doing...!?" she asked somewhat frantically as she saw him bend lower and tilt his head back, kneeling down on his knees as he slowly, teasingly, pulled her legs further into his mouth.

Hayate had already swallowed Ayumu's legs up to halfway past her calves, his throat bulging inhumanly as her feet passed further down his esophagus. He was savoring her as much as possible, licking every inch of her that passed his lips, but it was proving hard for him to take his time. While he wanted to enjoy his meal as long as he could and make sure Nishizawa had a good time as he swallowed her up, it was proving difficult to deny his hunger.

Hayate had already put off eating for far too long, weakening greatly due to his reluctance to prey upon any of the girls around him. While he had not been entirely honest with them on certain matters – his peculiar biology and dietary needs being the biggest thing he covered up – Hayate Ayasaki had not been pretending on the matter of his painfully kind nature. When it came to girls, Hayate was softhearted to a fault, and while he had a tendency to say and do the wrong things at the wrong times he could scarcely stand the thought of selfishly hurting them. Which was a pretty sizable problem when human girls were your only viable source of sustenance.

But anyways, Hayate was having trouble taking his time with Ayumu, scarcely able to ignore the gnawing hunger when his prey was right there, already part-way into his mouth. He wanted to savor her, but his stomach wanted him to eat her as quickly as possible.

Unable to resist his hunger any longer, and deciding that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his meal anyways with how badly his stomach was aching to be filled, Hayate reached forward and grabbed Ayumu by her hips. Opening his mouth wide, stomach growling loudly, Hayate crammed Nishizawa's legs down his throat, getting all the way up from her calves to her hips in a single gulp.

Ayumu whimpered as she realized, with a sense of cruel finality, what was really, truly going to happen to her. It seemed so unreal, like she was having some sort of bizarre waking dream, but the tingling in her toes as her feet and shins were dipped into Hayate's stomach acid was enough to convince her that this was for real.

She shivered as she felt Hayate's tongue briefly part her buttocks and enter her anus and then she shuddered and moaned, nectar gushing from her pussy as she came from the stimulation in what could very well be her last orgasm.

As Ayumu's womanly juices filled his mouth, Hayate reached his hands further forward, grabbing her arms and pinning them tightly at her sides. Then he once more opened his mouth wide, slightly shifting his position to accept as much of Nishizawa-san as he could down his throat. This time he managed to get all the way to just below Ayumu's breasts, his stomach starting to really bulge as her legs and most of her lower body entered it.

Tears were stinging at Ayumu's eyes, and her body was limp even as Hayate stood up straight to let gravity with swallowing what was left. All she could think of that she was seriously going to be eaten, Hayate-kun was seriously eating her, and she was really going to _die_, wasn't she?

A choked sob wracked her body as she felt the muscles in Hayate's esophagus work up and down her body, pulling her further into his stomach. She was going down steadily now, and already her breasts were past Hayate's lips, leaving only her head and shoulders still outside his mouth. Her lower body was tingling as Hayate's stomach started to fill with more acid in preparation for the next phase of digestion.

Hayate, for his part, now that his stomach was starting to feel nice and stretched out, no longer felt so hurried in swallowing Ayumu. He was just letting gravity take its course, now that he had enough of her inside him to stand up straight. He was gently working his jaws to massage Ayumu's breasts, licking them and savoring their sweet taste as the girl gradually went deeper and deeper down his throat.

Just before Ayumu was swallowed completely, head and all, she took one last look into Hayate's soulful blue eyes. Seeing the pure, honest gratitude in them, something in her heart broke for him, and she knew that even to the very end, as he gulped down her head and her world was lost to darkness, she truly loved him more than anything else.

And if this was the only way she could be with him, then she was happy to do it. Today, she had won the war for Hayate's heart. And from tomorrow onwards, she would be a part of him forever.

As she finally curled up in Hayate's stomach and waited for the stomach acid to do its job, Ayumu Nishizawa had a smile on her face.

Hayate, his stomach bulging out by a ridiculous amount, slipped his boxers and trousers back on. Then he put his shirt and coat back on. It was a tight fit, with his belly full of Ayumu, but he managed it, somehow.

With that taken care, Hayate then sat down on the ground, resting his back against the wall at the back of the alley. He had a contented grin on his face as he rubbed his swollen belly and smacked his lips, savoring the lingering taste of Ayumu's body on his tongue. He groaned happily as he felt his stomach begin to churn, knowing that the digestion process was beginning.

He had a smile on his face as he imagined what Ayumu must look like now as his stomach acids splashed across her body, covering her pretty form as it slowly dissolved her skin.

Inside Hayate's stomach, it was dark, and Ayumu could see nothing. She did not need to see anything, though, to know what was happening. Her skin was tingling badly all over her body, the sensation vaguely reminiscent of how it felt when an arm or a leg fell asleep, except that it covered her entire body.

It did not hurt, exactly, as Hayate's stomach acids broke down her skin – if anything, it was almost a pleasurable sensation. Her feet were already soft, having been in the acid longer than the rest of her, and as she touched them curiously she actually felt a toe or two break loose, mushy and soft in her grasp.

Ayumu moaned in spite of herself, perversely ecstatic as she started poking and prodding all over her body, massaging her spongy flesh and kneading Hayate's stomach acid deep into her form. The skin on her legs and abdomen, by this point, had the consistency of damp tissue paper, falling apart and sliding off at slightest touch. Her pussy was burning up, feeling unbelievable as a mixture of sublime pleasure and agony filled it, the sensitive nerve endings in her clitoris going wild as they were slowly dissolved.

Ayumu quickly lost count of how many times she came as Hayate's stomach acid digested her pussy from the inside out. She kicked her legs as she moaned and arched her back, the repeated orgasms wracking her frame and reducing her mind to mush. She was too lost in pleasure to think coherently as she played with her modest tits, bits of skin and flesh coming off of them in sluices as she masturbated. Nishizawa was having the time of her life inside Hayate's stomach, cut short as it soon would be.

Eventually, though, as more and more of Ayumu's flesh was broken down by acid and broken away from her body, the last nerve endings in her pussy burned out, her womanhood now dissolved beyond recognition. The girl smiled happily, even as she started to drift in and out of consciousness. It was getting harder to breath, and she could not feel her extremities at all.

The acid was well up to Ayumu's lips by this point, a slurry of her dissolved flesh floating around her. With her last coherent thought, the girl wondered what she tasted like. Her mind was hazy, and she could barely stay conscious for more than a few minutes at a time, but the question nagged at her. So, with her last ounce of strength, Ayumu opened her mouth and drank in the slurry of acid and liquified flesh, tasting it curiously before passing out for the last time.

A few more hours passed, and eventually nothing remained of Ayumu except a half pound or so of indigestible waste in Hayate's colon, the rest of her having been completely absorbed into his body.

She was one with him.

She was content.

* * *

A/N: YEAH THIS IS A KINDA SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP FETISH, I KNOW

I WARNED YOU ABOUT THAT VORE, MAN

_I WARNED YOU ABOUT THAT VORE_

In all seriousness, though, what the fuck kind of madness has descended upon me to make me think it could possibly be a good idea to transfer some of my most awful, shameless smut over here onto FFN. It's, like, _am I fucking insane?_

Then I look at the above thing I wrote.

And I realize, yeah, I probably _am._

And yes, I am fully aware of what a fucked up fetish this is, no, I do not fantasize about it happening in real life, it is strictly the realm of fantasy, and blah blah blah. Honestly, I am fully prepared to get flamed for this.

Just.

Try to be creative, if you _do_ feel the need to flame, alright?

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
